Starehe
Starehe is an adult female zebra that resides in the Back Lands. She is the sister of Raha, and a member of Dhahabu's Herd. Appearance Almost identical to her brother, Raha, Starehe is a medium built zebra, with a black body covered in white stripes. The tip of her ears are black, and her inner ears are pink. She has black eyes and a grey muzzle. A large tuft of her mane dangles over her head. Personality Starehe has been shown to be a very energetic and enthusiastic zebra to the point of being naive. Like her brother, Raha, she is not easily upset, but is open to forgiving others. Like her brother, Starehe is very loyal to her queen Dhababu wishing to follow her everywhere and when she is in danger. She will fight an enemy that poses a threat to her showing her protective side. History The Golden Zebra Hearing the Lion Guard nearby, Starehe and her brother, Raha, pop up out of a bush to see who's there. Fuli assures them that there's no need to "panic and run", but the pair instead replies that they prefer to "frolic and romp", before doing so around the Lion Guard. Kion tries to stop the zebras from their routine, but only succeeds when using a stern voice. He asks if they know Dhahabu and if they can take them to her. Although their response is 'yes', no other action is taken, until Kion re-words his request to "will" instead of "can". They then excitedly guide them through a bush, telling them to be ready for the Fabulous Dhahabu. After the introduction, they follow their leader and the Lion Guard to Dhahabu Grove, where they overhear from Kion that the Pride Landers are suffering a drought. When Kion asks if they could possibly share their watering hole, Dhahabu stumbles, prompting Fuli to ask if they really have one. Before she can reply, the two zebra siblings answer for her, claiming it to be the biggest in the Back Lands. Excited at the prospect of meeting the Pride Landers, the two beg her to allow them access. Since she is still hesitant, Kion offers to do something in return. After a quick think, Dhahabu requests a Tamboa Plant, their favorite food, exciting Starehe, and Raha. The Lion Guard agrees, and they take their leave. Back in Dhahabu Grove, Dhahabu is training her herd on how to perform some moves with their hooves. As she walks away from them, Starehe and Raha call out how much they love her, and she responds in kind. Dhahabu is startled by a giant plant, which turns out to be the Tamboa plant they requested. Starehe and Raha agree that the reason for her startled expression was probably because the plant was moving, with Beshte carrying it underneath. Having done their part, Kion asks if they can see the watering hole, and the zebra siblings happily volunteer. But Dhahabu refuses to let them do so, and suddenly states that the deal is off. When the pair questions her actions, she also denies them access, as well as the rest of her herd. Kion sends Ono to check on the watering hole, and the egret reveals that it's empty. Starehe and Raha ask why she didn't tell them before, mentioning that it makes them unhappy. With the whole herd feeling betrayed, they abandon Dhahabu. Later, when Dhahabu and the Lion Guard manage to get the water flowing again for the watering hole, Starehe and Raha have cheered up, and return to their usual antics of frolic and romp, whilst also enjoying the company of the Pride Landers. The Queen's Visit She and rest of the herd come into the Pride Lands and meets King Simba and the rest of the Pridelanders. Dhahabu tells her herd to frolic and romp while she goes on a tour with the Lion Guard, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Starehe and her brother are not happy being away from their queen. They find the Lion Guard and tells them that they need Dhahabu back. Ono goes to look for them and sees Dhahabu, Fuli, Tifu, and Zuri being scared by the jackals. The two zebras spring into action to save their friend, however, she doesn't see it. She only sees the Lion Guard and asks for Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri to be her guards forever. It makes the zebras more upset until the jackals come back again. They defeat the jackals and become the new bodyguards for Dhahabu. Family *Raha: Brother Songs *''Fabulous Dhahabu'' *''Prance With Me'' Trivia *In an announcement, Starahe use to be renamed Starehe.Announcement *Her name means comfortable in Swahili. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zebras Category:Siblings Category:Mammals Category:Back Landers Category:Adults Category:Equids